The Truth is out
by fallanydeeper
Summary: This is my first fiction I have ever posted here, so please R&R. It is about Smithy getting revenge for Kerry's death. I hope you enjoy it.


He walked out into the yard, it was the end of his shift and he was on his way home. For a nice long soak in the bath and to reflect on everything that had happened in the last few days. The love of his life _Kerry Young_ had been shot dead in his arms. Just as they'd declared their love for each other. Fate was cruel to him. His phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. _'George Ringing'_ He didn't really want to speak to him. George was Kerry's father and he had been ringing Smithy constantly and crying down the phone to him. He felt sorry for George and was trying to help him through his grief as best as he could. But he needed someone to help him.

"Hello George," He said as he answered the phone.  
"Hello. What are you doing today?"  
"I'm just on my way home."  
"I was wondering if you could help me out." Smithy gave a long sigh. It was obvious to him, that his plans for the evening were gone.  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I thought it was about time I cl - cleared out Kerry's house. I thought you could h - help me. Maybe there's some stuff you want to keep." George was crying again. Smithy agreed and said he would be there as soon as possible. As he walked down the street to her house. He wondered where she was right now. Was heaven really a place. Was she up there, watching down on him. A tear fell from his eye and in his head he could here her speaking.

_Don't cry, darling. I'm alright and you will be too. Look after dad for me._

He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked up to her house. He stood outside for a moment composing himself. Readying himself for George. George would need Smithy at this moment in time. Smithy had to be strong. Kerry would have wanted it. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and George stood there, his eyes were red and puffy but no tears were escaping them... Yet.

He walked down the hall. And into the lounge. His mind was cast back to the time he and Kerry had sat there, drinking, having fun. He missed her with every fibre of his being. But he'd carry on, because she wanted him to.

"I'll start off in here" George said with his back to Smithy. "You go through to the bedroom, there's some boxes in there already"

He walked past George and as he did so he place a hand on his shoulder. He looked around him at all of Kerry's things. Photographs on the wall of colleagues, friends and family. He was disappointed that there wasn't one of him. Everything had happened so quickly. She had hated him one minute and loved him the next. He continued down the hall and into her bedroom. He stopped in the door way. There was a chest of drawers on the far wall. On top stood about five or six photos of him. He smiled to himself.

_A Smithy Shrine_

He heard her say. He picked up a box near to him and began to pile stuff in. Only to stop at something that had a memory. After half an hours work the room was empty. George appeared at the doorway.

"It doesn't seem right does it?" He said, notioning to the room.  
"No, it doesn't. She should be here now and we shouldn't be doing this."  
"Could you - Take the bed apart? It'll be easier to get out then"

Smithy nodded. George left. He looked towards the bed and sat down on it. They'd shared this bed before, the two of them. And now it was to be destroyed. He stood up and set to work. Taking the covers off and then moving the matress. He paused. There was a book, hidden under the matress. He picked it up and rifled through a few pages. It was her diary. He sat down on the floor and began to read. He knew it was wrong. But he wondered how far it went. Did she confess her love for him in there. If she did then he wanted to keep it, for proof. Not for anyone else, but for himself. To prove everyday that she did love him as much as he loved her.

_**Wednesday 13th October** _

Last week, Gina gave me an ultimatum. The job or the Radford's. I was going to try and do both for as long as possible. I love the job... Most of the time, but I really love David, I think he's the one. I thought I loved David is what I should really say. He was kissing someone else today. Should I choose the MET? Or a man I can't trust?

He stopped reading and wiped a tear from his eye. He'd forgotten she was involved with the Radford's forgotten that she had loved such a man.

_**Thursday 14th October** _

I was arrested today. Everything is going wrong. I set up David so that we could arrest him. That would get me back in the good books with ma'am and I could put all of this behind me. Irene is too clever, she gave Gina a tape of me coercing David to continue his plans. I don't care anymore. My future at Sunhill may be over, but the evidence I have on a few people might be enough to leave with some dignity.

Evidence? What could she possibly have known?

_**Wednesday 20th October** _

I just had a call from the hospital. My dad's really ill. I have to be with him. Forget my own problems, he needs me.

He's still asleep. I've decided I'm going to go to the station later. I'm going to tell Gina Gold everything. I'm going to tell her about Andrea's affair and secret life. And I'm also going to tell her about Gabriel... How he - he raped me and his real identity.

Smithy turned up. He said he loves me. I'm going to the station now. I'm going to tell him I love him too.

I've phoned Gina, she's awaiting my arrival.

He stood up and ran out of the house. George ran to the door and shouted after him. He didn't look round, he just continued to run, straight to the station.

**A few hours later**

Smithy walks into a pub with Neil, some uniformed police officers are waiting outside. Smithy takes the pint glass out of Gabriel's hands.

"David Kent, I'm arresting you for the murder of Kerry Young, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be taken down and used in evidence. Do you understand?" Smithy smiled as he slapped the cuffs onto his hands.

"You don't know what you're doing" Gabriel sneered. "You've got nothing on me."

"Wrong. We have a diary which says you raped Kerry, we also have evidence from the navy that you are infact David Kent and you knew the sniper. We know you killed Kerry and we have the proof".

They led him out to the car and Smithy took great joy in pushing him in, hitting his head on the roof. They drove in silence, back to the station. The officers got Gabriel out of the car. Smithy stood in the yard and watched as the frog marched him towards the building.

"Gabriel" He shouted. "The truth is out"


End file.
